Controlled
by Forever.KNIGHT90
Summary: The title really says it all.


**CONTROLLED**

He shook his head violently, then shook it again.

Where was he?

This looked like a basement. Dark, dank and the air heavy with some sort of smell.

As he gained more awareness, he realized that his body was strapped upright, spread-eagle within the sadistic rack. The heavy manacles held his wrists and ankles tight against the black iron bars. His gun holster was draped helplessly over the back of _her_ chair and she fingered it delicately, slowly with an almost seductive look in her eye.

He lunged against his restraints when he heard her laugh. The fact that he was immobilized didn't even register and he lunged again, and again… violently.

He turned towards the woman with a different kind of aggression. Watching her slowly uncross her sleek legs and run her fingers through her silky golden mane, his rush of desire was obvious. She gracefully stood up and sauntered towards him and he panted his mouth dry watching her hips sway and her bosom wiggle under her black costume.

"Oh, I think," she cooed seductively, "this could be fun in more ways than I first thought."

She delicately ran her hands across his chest. Licking her lips, she allowed her left hand to slide up to cup his cheek and her right hand glided teasingly down his abdomen, past where his belt used to be…

"Now, then," she started coyly, "what to do with you?"

With an air of complete authority, she strutted across the room with her fists planted on her divine hips towards her helpless captive. The severity of his expression was unmistakable. Whatever lust he must have felt, it was immensely powerful. And erotic.

"I could just wait patiently," she mocked, "and I'll admit that it would be the _right_ thing to do."

She turned on her heel and paced in front of him.

"Then again," she continued as if talking to herself, "if there's one thing I've learned since coming to this world, it's to never pass up an opportunity that may never come again."

She turned her head slyly towards the captive that was watching her like a lion watches a gazelle.

"And for some reason," she said in a drippingly sarcastic voice, "I can't seem to forget all those times when you _teased_ me."

She turned and slowly stepped towards him.

"_Flirted_ with me."

Another sultry step.

"Playedwith my _mind_…"

Step.

"…My _emotions_…"

Step.

"…My _heart_."

His body flexed and wracked and strained against the chains. Her hot, vindictive gaze grew to be too much. He desperately searched his wrists and ankles for some way to free himself, but his mind clearly wasn't up to the challenge.

"Oh, You," she moaned erotically, shaking her head slowly. "You're in trouble, aren't you?"

She was only inches from his body. His breathing was uncontrollable as he stared unashamedly down at her ample cleavage, which she willingly bared for him, furthering his torture.

A single finger ran up and down his chest as she went on in the most innocent of voices.

"Here you are, helpless and frantic. And I have you _all to myself._"

His body shuddered and strained some more.

"There are _so many_ things I could _do_ to you right now…"

She licked her luscious red lips with half-closed eyes.

"Things I could do _for_you…"

She allowed a hand to slide onto his hip.

"Or better yet… things I could do _in front of you…_"

She stepped back and ran her hands down her own sides, caressing every curve of her hips and waist. Her head lolled back and her hair spilled all over her shoulders as she formed a painfully heated expression on her face.

"NOW!"

His growling voice surprised her… but only for a second. She stared intently at him as she stepped again closer to his struggling body.

"I'm sorry," she purred, "what was that?"

"Do it!" he grinded out through clenched teeth.

"Oh," she said in feigned incomprehension, "Do what?"

He didn't respond, but turned his head away and shook his restraints fruitlessly.

"Did you want me to… do this?"

She leaned in and gently kissed his jaw. He snapped at her like a starving dog after meat. She pulled back in surprise, but laughed teasingly while his heavy breathing filled the room.

"Naughty, naughty, _Boy_!"

His panting slowly died and he drew in a deep breath, trying hard to regain some form of control.

"_I know_," she announced, "You wanted me to do _this._"

She slowly sank down into a crouch in front of him. She heard the sharp inhale as her hands ran up one of his legs from his boot, past his knees. She reached a hand between his thighs and cupped the tensing buttock muscles as she laid her cheek against his hip, her mouth just a whisper away from the most aching part of his body.

He lunged his hips at her instinctively. She pulled away from him and stood up with a sultry pout on her face.

"Not that either?"

He fought for control. His face tightened as he battled to form a coherent sentence.

"No... _Unlock._ Me."

With that she took back to her dominant stance. She grabbed his jaw within her crushing grip and secured his complete attention. The power of her regal upbringing added to her performance and the strength of her voice was undeniable.

"You're in _no position_ to make demands, Mister."

A tense moment brewed. The two locked eyes in competition. His control over his own body was returning, but his control over the situation was still completely absent. Because of it, she was able to stare him down… Something she knew she may never be able to do again, but she did it none-the-less. When he turned away from her hard, blue eyes, she smirked in triumph.

She was completely enjoying this. Teetering between innocent schoolgirl to dominatrix and back again was undeniably fun. And the affect it had on _him_ was such a thrill!

She gave him a few seconds of shame, allowing him to feel the warm rush of surrender. Then she unlashed her belt.

Stepping sensually around his prisoner's rack, she gripped the black ends at one end and slapped the loops into her palms. His head straightened up at the sound behind him.

He knew what was coming.

"I think you need to understand that _I_ am in control here, little man."

"If. You. Do."

"You'll what?"

He drew in a harsh breath and prepared for the abuse…

SMACK!

The sound of the weapon against the tightened muscles of his backside crackled through the room.

"What are you going to do?"

SMACK!

His fists clenched.

"Are you going to _get me?_"

SMACK!

"Do you think that there is anything that you can _do_to me?"

SMACK!

She strutted back in front of him.

"I'm a GODDESS!"

His reddened face wouldn't look at her. She grabbed his chin once again to make sure she had his undivided attention.

"I can do _anything_! I have more strength, more speed than you can ever _dream_ of having. What's more, I've an intellect to match your own."

He found the courage to look at her again.

"And I happen to know," her voice softened, "that you…"

She leaned in closer.

"desire…"

Closer.

"me."

She planted a slow, soft, wet kiss on his steeled mouth, sucking his lower lip as she pulled back to look into his dazed eyes.

"Don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"_Don't you?"_

He turned his head away from her.

"Admit it," she poured out condescendingly, sliding a leg up his thigh, "you're absolutely crazy about me."

The sound of metal clanking against metal raged through the air. Before she could react, his restraints had fallen free from his wrists and ankles. She suddenly realized that her domination over him was now gone. Her eyes had just enough time to widen before he had his arms wrapped tightly around her body and _she_ was now the prisoner.

"Yes," he whispered.

He thrust his lips against hers in a heated frenzy of a kiss, tongue probing, hands grasping… She shut her eyes lazily and allowed him a few seconds of freedom with her body, enjoying every passionate moment of it, closing her arms around his head and shoulders.

His lust finally subsiding, he unlocked his body from hers, stepped back and straightened up. She took a moment to recover from his rush of physicality and looked up to find his emotionless face.

He was back and in full force.

"Not fair, Love," he said with just a hint of fun in his voice.

"You can't blame a girl for just wanting to have a little fun," she shrugged.

She closed the gap between them and crept her hands up onto his shoulders.

"_Fun_?" he asked, sliding his hands onto her waist

She smiled disarmingly.

"How often does a woman have _THE Don_ under her complete control?"

"Never."

"That's my point…"

"No, I mean _never."_

Her eyebrows knit in confusion, begging him to explain.

"I had the key before you 'captured' me."

With that, he winked and walked away.


End file.
